Si Deus Me Relinquit
by Yoonginugget
Summary: If God has forsaken me, Then I shall forsake God, too. Vkook, Demon Taehyung!
1. Prologue

**Tittle : Si Deus Me Relinquit**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **Black Buttler Remake**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _If God has forsaken me,  
Then I shall forsake God, too._

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya Jeon Jungkook merasakan kehancuran pada dirinya, kematian ibunya membuat dirinya terguncang hebat, di pandangnya peti mati hitam yang dihiasi pita putih dan rangkaian bunga indah namun terlihat menyakitkan.

Sebuah figura hitam di samping peti mati itu memperlihatkan sosok ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia, mengingatkan nya pada kenangan manis dimana ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia walaupun lilitan selang infus yang ada ditubuhnya melilit tubuh ibunya yang semakin ringkih,

Kematian ibunya adalah hal yang tidak terduga untuknya pasalnya kondisi sang ibu yang semakin hari terlihat baik namun suatu ketika kesehatan nya menurun drastis tanpa sebab, ketika ibunya tak bisa menelan sesendok makanan yang di sediakan rumah sakit untuknya dan dokter pun memutuskan melakukan pemasangan nasogastrik yaitu memasukan selang kedalam rongga hidung sampai lambung sang ibu untuk memasukan nutrisi cair yang dapat membantunya agar tetap bertahan dan mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup, tindakan yang dilakukan sang dokter ini pun sukses membuatnya meringis karena tak tega.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain ketika pukul delapan malam Jungkook yang sedang asik duduk di sebuah sofa untuk beristirahat tiba-tiba saja terlihat tegang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga ia tak mampu menumpu tubuhnya, ketika dokter menyatakan ibu sekarat dan melakukan tindakan _Electrical Cardioversion_ _,_ ia segera menghubungi kakak sepupunya yang sedang bekerja itu memberitahukan ibu nya sedang sekarat .

Dengan meraung-raung ia mengabari Jung Hoseok kakak sepupunya, membuat sang kakak khawatir namun tetap menangkan adiknya agar segera berdoa, sementara dirinya segera meminta izin kepada atasan nya untuk memohon ia harus pulang duluan karena sepupunya mengalami musibah, beruntunglah atasannya mengizinkannya dan ia segera pergi kerumah sakit, mengendarai mobil pribadi nya dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota seoul yang ramai.

Disisi lain Jungkook menangis sesugukkan di samping tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, dokter menyatakan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

Ia tak percaya ibunya pergi meninggalkan nya begitu saja, mengguncang-guncang mayat sang ibu seraya "mengatakan bangun eomma jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" lalu berlutut disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati ibunya itu seraya menangis,

Tak lama Hoseok datang lalu melihat keadaan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat buruk segera berlari mengangkat tubuh adik sepupunya keatas sofa memberikan segelas air lalu menghubungi kerabat lain agar mempersiapkan pemakaman nyonya Jeon dan segera mengurus semuanya.

 **.**

Jungkook menghela nafasnya ketika ia sadar dengan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba memutar kejadian kelam itu, dadanya semakin sesak air mata terus mengalir namun pandangan kosong Jeon Jungkook membuat sepupu satu-satunya yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya khawatir lalu merangkul tubuh Jungkook untuk menenangkannya.

 **.**

Setelah dilakukan pemakaman pada ibunya, Jungkook mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia tak mau makan tak mau bicara tak mau apapun, ia hanya bermalas-malasan saja, di dalam sana sesekali mengecek ponselnya yang di penuhi ratusan pesan belasungkawa untuk dirinya hingga kegiatan itu terus terulang untuk beberapa hari.

 **.**

Tak ada cahaya terang yang menuntun jalan nya, hanya kesedihan dan kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya, rasa sedih yang mendalam membuatnya depresi pada setiap detiknya, air mata nya sudah mengering tak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan tangisan itu.

Kini Jeon Jungkook hanya memandangi dirinya pada sebuah cermin besar, kulit putihnya yang terpampang nyata terpantul cermin, ia menelan ludahnya kasar ketika menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini, ia ingin menjual tubuhnya kepada seorang _Ahjussi_ yang baru ia temui, Jungkook melakukannya karena ia membutuhkan uang karena sebelumnya ia menolak permintaan sepupunya untuk tinggal bersama, ia tidak menyesal hanya saja kini niat nya nampak ragu untuk melakukannya tapi apabila ia tak melakukannya ia tak akan makan dalam satu bulan dan tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen kumuhnya.

Sialan memang, kenapa ia harus di pecat satu bulan yang lalu dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan tuhan hanya tak adil padanya? apa tuhan melupakan dirinya kenapa tuhan mengambil segala yang ia miliki?, yang Jungkook tahu Tuhan telah membuangnya dan menjauh darinya padahal awalnya Jungkook adalah anak baik-baik ia bukanlah anak nakal tapi kenapa, Tuhan selalu menguji nya apa yang ia lakukan sampai Tuhan melakukan itu?.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_ " panggil seorang pria yang ada di balik pintu kamar mandi membuatnya berhenti menangis saat itu juga "Ya tuan Lee?" jawab Jungkook "Ayo cepat aku sudah tidak tahan"

"B-Baik tuan Lee aku s-sedangan bersiap-siap" Jungkook menelan ludahnya lagi ia pun membenarkan pakaiannya yang hanya memakai lingerie merah tipis.

"Cantiknya" puji tuan Lee lalu mempersilah Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jungkook menghampiri tuan Lee, mendudukan bokong sintalnya di bagian paha atas tuan Lee dan saat itu juga tuan Lee mencium tengkuk Jungkook dan meraba-raba dada Jungkook mencubit _nipple_ nya gemas, rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis saat itu juga dan merasa kotor "Nghh" desahnya seraya meneteskan air mata _"_ Ah aku menyukai bagian ini" ucap tuan Lee seraya menyentuh nipple Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook ingin menghentikan semua ini, ia tidak mau, ia tak ingin pria tua itu menjamah tubuhnya. demi apapun.

"HENTIKAN PRIA TUA!" bentak Jungkook lalu mendorong tubuh tuan Lee agar menjauh dirinya hingga terjungkal "Kurang ajar dasar jalang" kata tuan Lee lalu ia berdiri mendekat ke arah Jungkook lalu menamparnya, mendorong hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang menindih tubuh berisinya lalu menarik pakaian dalam Jungkook.

Jungkook menjerit cukup keras tapi apa daya ruangan itu adalah ruangan kedap suara, Jungkook terus meronta-ronta.

"Tolong! tolong akuu Lucifer!" teriak Jungkook.

tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap, ia berada pada sebuah ruangan kosong yang di penuhin oleh bulu-bulu berwarna hitam, lalu ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook "Aku adalah seorang iblis yang kau panggil"

"Ah tolong aku, aku mohon" ucap Jungkook "Aku akan menolong mu, dengan satu syarat kau harus menjual jiwa mu pada ku" ucap sang iblis.

"Aku akan melakukannya" ucap Jungkook.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik bodoh, apabila kau melakukannya kau tak akan pernah masuk surga"

"AKu tidak peduli, tuhan telah membuang ku dan cepat lakukan"

"Yes my lord" ucap sang Iblis lalu mencium bibir Jungkook menandakan ia telah membuat kontrak dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

gak ngerti ini ff apaan tiba-tiba pengen aja buat ff macem gini dan berakhir remake anime black buttler eh tapi gak semua jalan ceritanya sama loh cuman mirip aja

tolong salahkan Tae yang muncul di MV Blood Sweat Tears dengan sayap patah kayak lucifer terus diba-tiba malah inget sebastian xD

teheeeee


	2. Chapter 1

_Someone that I loved gave me a box full of darkness_

* * *

 **Tittle : Si Deus Me Relinquit**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

Jungkook tidak akan pernah menyalahkan kematian ibunya atas kehidupannya yang pahit ini, karena dari awal saja hidupnya sudah sengsara, ia tak pernah menemukan kebahagian yang berarti, walaupun ia selalu melakukan hal baik di dunia, Tuhan selalu membuatnya menderita, terserah apa kata orang, Jungkook yang sekarang telah melupakan doanya, ia lebih memilih menjual jiwanya dengan seorang iblis yang menampakkan dirinya dengan segala ke indahan yang begitu sempurna.

 **...**

Jari lentik dengan kuku panjang berwarna hitam itu sedang asik menyiapkan satu potong roti dan segelas susu di dapur mewah pada sebuah arpatemen di kawasan Gangnam, dengan cekatan ia mengoleskan selai _blueberry_ pada selembar roti tawar tanpa kulit, menumpukkan nya dengan roti lain, lalu dengan perlahan ia letakan roti tersebut pada cawan mungil dengan ukiran indah pada pinggirannya.

Pemilik si jari lentik itu meletakkan segelas susu dan sepiring roti keatas nampan emas, sedikit merapikan letak dasi hitamnya, setelah rapi ia membawa nampan itu pada sebuah kamar besar, mengetuk pintu nya perlahan lalu meletakkan nampan itu pada sebuah meja kecil disamping ranjang besar berukuran _king size,_ pria itu menepuk pelan sebuah pipi tembam milik seorang pemuda mungil yang sedang asik tertidur di balik selimut tebal berwarna kuning gading lalu membelai lembut dahinya.

"Selamat pagi" ucap pria itu lembut, namun pemuda manis itu tak bergeming dan tetap asik bercumbu dengan mimpi indah nya, dengan sabar pria itu mencoba membangunkan pemuda itu lagi.

Menarik selimutnya pelan dan mengusap rambut si pemuda.

"Ughh…" lenguh pemuda itu seraya meringkukkan badan nya karena merasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang nya "Hey bocah" namun pemuda itu tak bergeming.

Apa yang harus pria itu lakukan untuk membangunkan si manis.

 _Ciuman., kenapa?_

Ya, karena sebuah ciuman di pagi hari akan membuat para pelakunya memiliki suasana hati yang indah, pikir pria itu.

Jungkook membelalakkan mata nya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel pada bibir merah nya "AAAAAAAAA" Jerit Jungkook tiba-tiba seraya mendorong sang pria dan menjauhkan benda kenyal itu darinya, "Sialan, siapa kau?" hardik Jungkook pada pria tersebut, seraya mengusap tangannya pada bibir mungilnya untuk menghapus jejak ciuman tersebut pada bibirnya..

"Kau melupakan ku sayang?" tanya pria itu lalu meletakan jemarinya pada pipi tembam Jungkook mengusapnya perlahan, Jungkook nampak bingung untuk beberapa detik lalu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu khawatir.

Jungkook menutup dada telanjangnya dengan selimut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada menunjukkan kewaspadaan nya "K-Kau si iblis itu?" tanya Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Ya, tapi aku merasa terhormat apabila kau memanggilku Taehyung"

"Taehyung?"

"Kau mau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung "Tentu"jawab Jungkook, Taehyung pun menjentikkan jari nya, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap banyak bulu-bulu hitam berterbangan bagaikan kapas.

Jungkook nampak tercengang.

Ia bersumpah ia dengan jelas melihat sosok hitam yang membelakangi diri nya dengan punggung telanjang yang memperlihatkan sebuah luka yang menganga lebar, serta sebuah sayap besar terpisah yang terlihat sangat rusak.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, memastikan ini bukan sebuah mimpi.

"Kau ingat dengan perjanjian kita kan?"

Jungkook menelan ludah nya kasar, tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar pada sebuah ingatan kelam dari dimana di hari kematian ibunya sampai ia berakhir pada sebuah kamar hotel mewah dengan seorang _ahjussi_ tua, membuat Jungkook menggidik ngeri dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya" ucap sosok itu lagi membuat ingatan Jungkook menjadi

buyar.

"S-Sebelumnya aku ucapkan, t-terimakasih sudah m-menyelamatkan ku" ucap Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung mengangguk ringan.

"Kau bahagia dengan perjanjian ini? Kau akan dibakar bersama ku di neraka?" tanya sosok itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum miris.

"Tentu Taehyung- _ssi_ "

"Kau akan membusuk dineraka"

"Aku tahu Taehyung-ssi"

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengulurkan jari-jari panjangnya dan menyentuh pipi lembut Jungkook.

"Ya"

 **...**

"Aku kira kau akan berdandan seperti **Sebastian Michaeli** s"

Taehyung menengok kearah Jungkook yang sedang asik memakan camilan makan siangnya, ia memberikan wajah bingung pada Jungkook, "Maksudku, kau menjadi seperti seorang iblis berkedok pelayan seperti yang ada di _Anime_ Jepang itu" Jungkook menghela nafas "Kau tahu, pakaian formal berenda, pertemuan dengan kaum bangsawan, kelas dansa ala _Victoria_ "

"Kau pikir kita hidup di tahun berapa huh?" sela Taehyung.

"Aku hanya bertanya" kekeh Jungkook.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku suka ketika kau tersenyum" ucap

Jungkook seraya melirik Taehyung, mengedipkan mata indahnya lalu membuang pandangannya ke segala arah seraya berkata "Terimakasih" jawab Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _ah_ apa kau akan menawanku setiap hari disini?"

"Aku akan melakukannya apabila kau mau"

Jungkook melemparkan sebuah bantal kecil kearah wajah Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau melempar ku dengan bantal bodoh itu" seru Taehyung seraya mendekat kearah Jungkook yang sedang terkekeh karena melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang sedikit bodoh kala itu.

"A-Aku yaaaaaaaa hahahah" tawa Jungkook ketika Taehyung yang berjalan dengan cepat mendekat kearah Jungkook seraya menggelitik tubuh Jungkook yang berada di kungkungannya "T-Taaaee hhhaa"

"Berani-beraninya kau melawan ku"

"Ahhhh hahahahah ya hentikan hahaha" mohon Jungkook seraya menahan jari-jari Taehyung yang terus berusaha menggelitik dirinya "Tidak maauuuu"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Jungkook menjerit ketika tubuhnya terguling kebawah lantai bersama tubuh Taehyung yang tadinya mengungkung tubuhnya.

Suara dentuman keras terdengar ketika tubuh Taehyung terjatuh terlebih dahulu lalu tertimpa tubuh berisi Jungkook

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan saling memandang lembut Taehyung hampir ingin mencium bibir Jungkook kembali saat itu sebelum Jungkook tersadar dan meminta maaf kepada Taehyung karena telah menindihnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"Haha tidak ada, tenang saja"

 **...**

Saat ini Hoseok sedang sibuk mengurusi sebuah setumpuk berkas yang sangat banyak, pikirannya terbagi-bagi ketika ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat tak enak, entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, pikirannya seperti mengatakan nasib sial akan terjadi kepada adik sepupunya, Jungkook.

"Arrrgghh, Jungkook _ie_ kenapa kau tak ada kabar selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Hoseok seraya menandatangani berkas yang ada dihadapan nya, "Kenapa kau tak mengabariku Jungkook?" lanjutnya lagi seraya menutup berkas sialan yang barusan ia tanda tangani.

"Jimin!" jerit Hoseok.

"Jimiiiiinnn!"

"Ya _hyung_?" tanya Jimin yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hoseok, "Maafkan aku Jimin tapi bisakah kau mengyingkirkan berkas sialan ini, aku mau pulang cepat hari ini"

"Tapi _Hyung_ , ada surat perjanjian yang harus kau tanda tangani hari ini"

"Jim, aku sedang tidak enak badan kau tahu?"

"Tapi hyung"

"Aku minta maaf Jim, untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin mencari sepupu ku yang tak ada kabar selama satu bulan ini"

"Apa ini tentang Jungkook?"

"Ya"

Jawab Hoseok singkat seraya merapikan berkas sialanya dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian diruangan pribadi Hoseok

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hey ku update cerita tak jelas ini untuk kalian^^


End file.
